When Fiction Cracked
by CadenGallic
Summary: When the very worst beings of fan fiction are brought into one place, under the command of a single nihilistic entity, fueled by a rage to crumble the world of fiction into nothingness, the task of salvation falls upon the original characters of six fictional worlds, to save the stability of their world of fiction. 6 way crossover, bad fanfic crossover.
1. The Gathering

When fiction cracked

The Gathering

To think, how something so chaotic and so disastrous as the destruction of the world of fiction, could begin in such a simple place, truly baffles the mind and soul of any reader, writer and speculator alike. It began with a room. A simple, single, solid room. Walls numbering 8, forming a large octagon, each wall tall and grey in hue, reaching and curvering in towering arcs that ended in a solitary spiked point in the epicenter of the roof, forming a dome over the shadowy area below. An eternal shroud, foreboding evil and events most foul, lingering in such a small, simple, dull room. It was in this room that the malevolence manifested, that chaos was distilled and forged, that a great tragedy began in, that would spread to crack the fabric of the world of fiction itself, splinter along it as it would break into weakness and deformity. In this room, was where It began to plot.

This plotting was for the distillation of the chaos It wanted to bring, the plan to split the membrane of the fictitious worlds, to crush everything it saw, felt and thought of, imagining this world burning, deteriorating, melting into obscurity and unrecognizability. That was all It wanted, to witness the very end of this world It existed in, a fact It cursed every moment of It's life. This dark and dingy dungeon, where despair and anguish lingered like fog after rain, was where the chaos began. And it began, with the resounding cry of a teen in distress.

"Wat da fack is this?!" came the mispronunciations of the pale skinned teen, decked from head to toe in black so dismal it matched the room to a T.

"Aww shit mayn, dis aint cul yo." came the even worse mispronunciations of the dark skinned boy, decked in clothes so casual you'd think he was at a party.

"Wha...whats going on..." came the quiet but understandable whisper of the young witch, decked in simple but dark attire.

The three figures, conjured up from the hellish pit of fiction from which they were spawned, observed the room around them, the former of the group shouting curses at nothing in particular, the boy mumbling some form of racist slang, and the girl just hobbling into a corner to be alone. The three had just been plucked from their own storylines, no rhyme, no reason, no understanding of even where they were, and most importantly, were irritated. Except the little one, who just appeared nervous. About five minutes after their arrival, It began to speak to them.

"Welcome, creations of fiction." It began. It's voice was indescribable, shifting in tone, in origin, in accent, making it impossible to truly understand what it was that spoke to them.

"Fcuking fuk! Hoo the fuk r yu?!" screeched the teen girl, looking around the room for the voice's owner, her anger making her pale face a touch more skin like in tone.

"You may call me the Orchestrator." the voice echoed around the room, coming from no clear direction. It was as if It was everywhere in that room, omnipresent but absent. "And I have summoned you here, Ebony, Turtle, Arianna." The three were taken aback as this unknown force or creature read their names. How could it know?

"yo you ain gut ship nuggih! com dwn ere n faec me!" Turtle said, flipping off the air around him, which Ebony promptly joined.

"What do you want with us?!" Arianna cried out, her adorable eyes filling with tears as she shivered.

"You three have been called here for a purpose. But I will not explain this until everyone has arrived. I detest repeating myself." the Orchestrator claimed, going silent as Its voice finished bouncing around the room. The three re-examined themselves, now knowing this thing knew who they were.

Ebony thought back to what had happened before this. She'd been jumping in front of a bullet in such a sexy manner, and now she was here…

"Is dis hlel?!" she shouted at the roof. "Cuz this scuks!" She'd been expecting something more kickass in hell than this dull, boring room. Sure it was dark and depressing, but it needed more pentagrams and coffins and posters of Jirard Way.

"so, who r you nigguhs anywa?" said the dark youth, leaning against one of the walls. Ebony looked like she'd popped a gasket as she strode over to the boy.

"You dnot' know meee?!" she screeched as she stomped over to him like she was on the verge of tantrum level rage. "I am Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, da gretest goffick witch evr born!" she ground her teeth as she shouted at this stupid boy.

"yeh? mor liek bithc dan witcc, niggun." The boy replied, looking so laid back he wouldn't even care if he spontaneously dropped dead. Ebony's face was a burning crimson as she drew her wand and pointed it at the boy, who in turn drew a gun on her, naturally holding it sideways. They both stood there in a standoff, daring the other to strike first, as the younger of them just watched scared.

"Please, just stop!" she cried as her emotions bubbled inside, threatening to unleash her powerful but inconvenient abilities.

It was the appearance of another figure that stopped the two from fighting.

It was a man, a ways older than the three children in the room. His face looked rather blank with a beard around his chin, which spread up to his upper lip, forming a moustache. He wore a slate grey beanie cap over his head, hiding any traces of hair. His outfit was just more shades of grey as it went down, except his gloves and jacket which were brown and black respectively. On his shoulder, a lambda symbol adorned it in bright orange. As he spotted Turtle, he smiled unusually wide and pointed at it.

"Wepon!" he shouted and inexplicably flew over and snatched it right out of the boy's hand.

"u rassist cracka!" Turtle exclaimed, attempting to clock the man in the jaw, but he had already walked off, looking around the room.

"I need to find my brother and defeat the enemys." He rambled as he walked around the room.

"nuggih, I ain dun wit u!" Turtle shouted at him, but the man just kept walking, like he wasn't even there.

"John. If you will wait a moment, I will show you him." The voice of the Orchestrator resounded. John Freeman looked up and said

"Are you combines, from science and outer space?"

"No John, I am not." He assured, seeming to calm the wandering soldier as he stopped still and waited. The other three looked plum confused, and an argument between the two teens broke out again, this time the argument of the better musician. Ebony was pressing the case of Jirard Way, whilst Turtle argued for 50 cent. Whilst distracted, another figure spontaneously appeared. This one wasn't even human. He was humanoid in appearance, but he also looked like an animal. Yellow fur, spiky around his head and back, white gloves on his hands and blue and white shoes. There were odd red circles on his cheeks, and two pointed ears coming off the top of his head. He stood up, looking ready to jump and kick someone in the face.

"What's going on here?!" he exclaimed, glancing at the figures either bickering or attempting to walk through the wall. Arianna sprang on him like a tiger, clinging to him.

"Awww it's so cute!" she grinned as she squeezed the thing tight, much to his displeasure, wriggling in her grasp.

"L-leggo little one!" he insisted, not noticing another figure's appearance as Arianna slowly choked him, his eyes bulging in their sockets. The poor creature only just managed to wiggle free as Arianna frowned.

"How come you don't like me little guy?" she whimpered, rubbing those big, overly cute eyes of hers.

"You were huggin' me too hard." The yellow creature said, brushing himself down.

"But you're so cute!" she cried out as John Freeman half walked, half floated over.

"This thing is frum science and outer space!" John Freeman announced, poking the animal, who grunted in annoyance, not noticing another appearance in the dank chamber. This one wore an orange jumpsuit, some kind of strange white circular logo on the front, strange boots covering her feet, and armed with a strange white gun-like device. Like all the other girls in the room, she was beautiful beyond belief, but barely stood out in this truly glamorous crowd.

"Wheatly?!" she screeched as she arrived in unfamiliar territory, looking around the room and the various figures now dotting it, from the arguing teens to the girl squeezing the furry beast. "Were am i? Is dis anodder test Galdos!" she shouted demandingly at the ceiling.

"It is not a test, Marissa." The Orchestrator spoke up. "Be patient, and you shall have your answers." He assured, but Marissa was having none of it.

"Ill blast out of her!" she shouted and her arms crackled with electricity as she prepared to fire...but something stopped her. A feeling of oppression swept over her as the Orchestrator spoke again.

"I said, be patient." A hint of malice lingering in his indescribable voice. Marissa frowned and her body stopped crackling with her special powers, but that didn't stop her trying to escape, shooting her blue and orange portals all over the room for some form of escape. All it did was tick off Ebony when she found herself launched onto the floor by a stray portal.

"Fuk u!" she screamed at the jump suited woman, threateningly waving her wand as yet another figure appeared in the dark room, no surprise by this point.

She was dressed to be of royal importance, dress adorned with golden triangle symbols like some kind of fashion logo.

"L-l-link?" she mumbled, putting a hand on her stomach, looking around the room. The instant Ebony saw her, she was on her like a shot.

"OMG A FUKIN PREP! GTFO!" She screeched, must to the woman's surprise.

"Prep? What are you talking about?!"

"U! U lk lick suh a fukin prep! Yu suc!" she continued, looking ready to gut this woman who dared challenge her fashion sense. Jenna's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"How dare you insult such a royal dress!" she scowled at the gothic teen, both pairs of eyes glaring at each other, burning into their skulls. You could've smelt the burning, had you been there, Lord help you if you were.

And at last, the worst of the lot appeared, just upon his appearance, you could tell he was a bad man, who possibly once ruled an evil empire.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled upon his appearance, looking around the dank room. "WAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHERE AM I?!" he bellowed as he witnessed the mayhem around him. Of course, being such a ruthless and maniacal tyrant, chaos was nothing new to him.

"Calm yourself Spadang. Now we are all gathered, I can begin." the Orchestrator's voice echoed around the room. But Spadang was having none of it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IM IN CONTROL HEEERE! YOU OBEY ME!" he roared at the empty room. At his words, the atmosphere seemed to become denser, more oppressive, as Spadang noticeably shuddered.

"I said, I can begin." that sinister feeling crept up in his voice, as it even managed to silence Spadang, and the whole room at that, as they all looked toward the ceiling, for the source of the voice.

"So." he began. "As i'm sure you're all aware, you are all fictitious characters, created for the purpose of writing."

"Wlel duh!" Ebony grumbled, having a "dude you're so retarded" look on her face. The rest of them all held similar facial expressions.

"Is that all you brought us for? Kindly return us if-" Jenna began.

"But." The Orchestrator curtly cut her off. "Did you ever wonder what happens when your writer stops writing for you?" This took them all aback, as they pondered this question.

"We...just go on with our lives?" Arianna piped up, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. When your writer stops, so do you." he said bluntly. The group looked surprised, Marissa even O faced at the revelation. "Without your writer, breathing life into you, you can do nothing. You cease to be." Arianna and Jenna looked gravely at each other, unsure of how to feel.

"Well my writer never stops! And she never will!" Marissa screeched like a banshee, confident in her words.

"You simple minded idiot. No writer can continue forever." The Orchestrator putting it as bluntly as before. "Whether it be their attention span, their life or their death, no writer can continue forever." Marissa O mouthed a second time and shrank back.

"but peple stll rember us!" Turtle argued. "we cn lve thru ther memrys."

"Yes. People are reading about my helping my tricked brother all the time." John Freeman added.

"Do you really want to live like that?" The Orchestrator questioned menacingly. "Living through nothing but your past endeavors? Reliving the same story over and over again? Is that the fate you wanted?"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Spadang interrupted loudly. "I'M TOO POWERFUL FOR ANYONE TO WRITE ME! I CAN LIVE FOREVUR!" he claimed.

"I can too!" Sonichu chipped in, before the entire room was ringing with similar cries, every character fighting for their right to exist. The Orchestrator went silent for a moment, perhaps in defeat...

That was when they appeared in front of the characters of fan fiction. Bright square screens, each with a specific quote upon them. Upon reading each one, the characters calmed down, went quiet, and looked incredibly grave.

"As you can see, most of you have already stopped being written, or have been killed off. How hot was the lava in that volcano Spadang?" he mocked the mighty baddie, who growled and glared at the nothingness surrounding them. "Those of you, who have not succumbed to death, are nearing the end of your stories anyway. There is nowhere left for you to go by your writers whims."

"wats yur fuckin pint u poser!" Ebony screeched, looking ready to cry from this shocking reveal.

"yeh, wt du u wnt u nuggih!" hollered Turtle.

"My point is, I'm giving you the chance to change your fates. With my power, I can emancipate you from your fictional boundaries. I can offer you the power to forge your own destinies, live outside the hands of a writer. With my help, you can become more than just fan fiction characters. You can reign over fiction itself." His words sliced through the heady atmosphere like a knife, as each character turned the idea over in their heads. Silence that seemed impossible for such loud characters, remained for several minutes as the offer was considered, weighed, deconstructed and thought over by each figure in that dark room. "And you're not alone. Each of you can have followers by the handful, enough to conquer any world of your choosing." Each one of them now bore a smile of some sort, ranging from sly smirks to mad grins as they all seemed ready to accept the mysterious offers "So, who wants to control their destiny?"

A chorus of voices rose up from the room, as each and every one of those fan fiction idols agreed to the voice's plan.

"NOW GIVE ME THIS POWER!" shouted Spadang, his composure returning absurdly quickly.

"Yeah, lets go and zap to the extreme!" cried Sonichu.

"Very well then. I shall send each of you back. Use these gifts I grant you, and control your lives." As the Orchestrator spoke, the room began to empty, each figure taken back to their own individual world to begin his plans. Now alone, the voice laughed, a slow monotonous chuckle that echoed around the empty room. "And so it begins…let the cracks form."


	2. The Hunters

When fiction cracked

The Conquest

"Rise, and shine, Mister Freeman." The croaky and ancient voice of the G-man rang out. Oh so familiar, oh so welcome and yet unwelcome. The bearded scientist felt his eyes open once again, his limbs return to movement, his breath returning to his body. He was awake once again. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. They felt tired, old, as if closed for such a long time. Which may have been the case after all. He never could tell how long his mysterious employer kept him asleep. Days, months, years. They all blended together in a cacophony of wasted time. And here he was, once again, floating still in the empty blackness his "employer" addressed him from. He stood before him, as formal as ever in his pristine blue suit, his widow's peaked hair, his face, one that could have seen beyond the edge of the universe, but looked so simple. So subtle. His suitcase, ever present within his grasp, contents never to be revealed. The croaky voice drew his head up, as he prepared for the enigma's words.

"Can you remember how long…it has been?" he began, his unusual speech pattern only adding to that aura of anonymity. "Long enough, that you might forget. But you wouldn't... would you, mister Freeman?" Gordon raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the G-man was bringing up his past like this. "It's just...well...events seem to have, changed..." Gordon began to see images behind him, ones he recognised. The war torn city 17, after he'd returned from the teleport with Alyx. The striders wrecking the world below them, the combine soldiers and the rebellion's forces opening fire on one another, crouching behind debris. Gordon could almost hear the rattling gunfire and the shattering explosions. But as he stared closer...something seemed off. The rebels were falling in far greater numbers than before...in fact, most of them were just charging toward the combine soldiers, instead of hiding and using the cover around them. How strange... he'd remembered them being far more intelligent than this. That was when he spotted him... a single figure, seemingly leading the rebel soldiers into battle. He looked like just another rebel soldier but... there was something off about him. He was flying over towards enemy combine soldiers, somehow managing to kill them with his bare hands, pulling guns out of nowhere. It was strange to watch him taking on the bulk of the soldiers, even as the rebels suffered further and further casualties.

"It seems, your job has been...stolen." the G-man continued. "The limelight shifts...and it has, caused some problems." Gordon raised an eyebrow a second time. Surely, even if this strange man has taken his job, how could it be bad? He seemed to be taking the combine forces down a lot faster than he ever had. Granted, the humans seemed to be losing a lot more men to this crusade, but that might just be necersary... that was when he spotted something in that mysterious space he floated in. A tiny, white, splinter in the blackness around them. The G-man noted his view, glancing at the crack himself.

"Indeed... this change, it just cannot...happen. The very world around us, it has begun to, crack..." Gordon's eyes widened as he stared closer at the crack...almost on cue with his employers words, the crack seemed to grow, splintering the blackness around them even more. "This new man...John, Freeman... he cannot continue. Lest, this entire world break...apart." Gordon felt an unnerving sense of fear as the G-man's words sank in. This was bigger than what he'd gone through before. The crossing of an alien world, and the combine's take over, none of that could be as large as this. But, how could he halt all of this? Killing this John Freeman seemed simple enough.

"Sadly... my employers have, informed me we need... more manpower..." he enjoyed a small chuckle at his own words. "Well...you will understand. For now... let's have a, change of scenary..." The area around them shifted and convulsed, as Gordon could feel them moving somewhere, flying across the land, oddly enough, over a cornfield, heading toward some strange derelict shed. The next thing Gordon knew, they were underground, flying through metal hallways and past strange churning machinery. Gordon wondered if this was another Combine base. It seemed more advanced than even the Combine was… that was when he heard the explosion.

The explosion wasn't what first awoke Chell from the bed she'd been placed in, courtesy of the mechanical hostess she'd fought back against for so long. What woke her up was the simulated scream that ran through the audio system as the giant machine was assailed by persons unknown. The ringing mechanical screech woke her up in seconds, her eyes widening and her hands shifting to cover her ears, as she noticed she was laying on her side. She pushed open the cover of the bed and rolled onto the floor, raising to her feet and looking around. The whole area had been wrecked, like a bomb had gone off. Glass shattered, walls stained with ash and holes. That little radio had survived though, droning away in the corner with a tune Chell had long since gotten sick of. The explosion had even been strong enough to blow a hole in the wall, revealing a long lost maintenance tunnel behind, which Chell promptly decided was her way out of this cell. She ran up the dusty corridor, looking around for whatever could have caused the explosion in the cell. The maintenance tunnel snaked and twisted around the facility, leading upward and left and right and down and such and such. Eventually, she happened upon a loose grate and was able to wriggle out of it, surprisingly enough into GLaDOS' chamber itself, the cylindrical walls rising high above her like an enormous funnel. Dangling from the center was the hulking figure of GLaDOS herself, quiet and still. Upon inspection, Chell noticed she had suffered a lot of damage. Wires were hanging off her body, her usual clean surface looked dirty with ash, no doubt from another explosion, and electricity was still sparking around her body, as if she'd been hit by some kind of electrical pulse. Chell rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She couldn't exactly say she'd miss the hulking machine, but it made her wonder what had attacked her. Last she remembered, she'd been leaving the facility with the companion cube… but looking at this, she was beginning to suspect she'd been lied to. Again.

"Chell?!" shrieked a voice from behind her, causing her to spin on her heels in surprise. Another woman had entered the chamber, looking suspiciously similar to Chell, but her features seemed more exaggerated, as if she were a caricature of herself, to imply a false sense of beauty, especially in the chest. Chell briefly wondered how her back was faring. She was dressed in the same jump suit as Chell, and she was armed with the portal gun. Was she another test subject? Chell had never seen her before…and how did she even know her name? "OMFG Chell, wot are u doin here, my retorded sistah?" Chell raised an eyebrow to her words. Sister? Chell didn't exactly remember much about her life before the facility, but could she really have a sister? A sister who was also a test subject? This all seemed so sudden and strange…and what exactly did 'retorded' mean? Suddenly, the woman looked upset, and carelessly dropped her portal gun, taking out a pistol from out of seemingly nowhere and pointed it at Chell. "I'm sorree Chell, but u is retorded, so u must die!" Chell's eyes widened and she ducked, as the gun fired and only just missed her, the hot bullet burying into the wall of the room. Chell looked up and glared slightly, feeling a sense of déjà vu with someone trying to kill her. The only difference this time was it was a human who was after her. But human or robot, she wouldn't let this psychopath kill her. Not now, and not here, not after her struggles before.

"Stopp moving!" Marissa shouted as she reloaded her pistol, running at Chell. Chell thought fast, running to the left of Marissa and circling round her, ducking and rolling as Marissa took another shot. Once she'd finally made it behind her, she snatched up the discarded portal gun and blasted a portal high up on the wall, and another underneath Marissa's feet, sending her through and flying down from on high. Chell hoped that would be enough to kill her…sadly, Marissa began to fly in midair for no reason whatsoever. She flew toward Marissa, gun aimed to fire again, but Chell thought fast and shot another portal at her feet, sending her further away from the gunshot, landing back on the floor. Chell knew she wasn't safe yet, so she shot a portal close to the door and leapt through the same one on the floor, just missing another shot. Once at the door, Chell ran out of it, along the crooked corridor she'd crossed so many times. She could hear Marissa flying after her, shouting at her to stop running and something about Wheatley. Using her portals, she was able to keep ahead of the psychotic shooter, but her flying was far faster and Chell could never actually escape from her. She had reached that enormous room, where the turret ambush has been set up. Marissa was right behind her, and Chell knew of only one way out, as she skidded across the ground and into the trench. She frantically searched for the hole, running through the wet trench as her time ticked down. But, to no avail, Marissa dropped down in front of her, gun pointed at her head.

"Gudbai sistah!" she shouted, as she prepared to take the shot and end their chase. But, just as she squeezed the trigger, Chell shot another portal at her feet and sent her a ways away, apparently she hadn't learned from the chase. Chell clambered out of the trench, shooting another portal high up and then jumping back into the trench and through her portal, launching herself high, onto one of the walkways. She heard an explosion below her, which was incentive enough to run for the door across the walkway. She was back in some of the observation rooms, overlooking test chamber 12. She kept moving, opening door and running from room to room, looking for anywhere to hide as she could hear the screaming Marissa behind her. Eventually, she was forced into smashing one of the test chamber windows, and leaping into the chamber itself. Turrets had been set up, oddly enough, so this gave her an idea. With the help of her portals, she managed to pass them by, and waited further away for Marissa to enter. As the screeching ball of angst flew in, the turrets began to rattle with machine gun fire, bullets flying like angry bumblebees at the mad woman, who simply laughed at their attempts.

"Ha! I hav bulet sheeld!" she lolled, and shot another bolt of arc lightning, blowing up the turrets on the spot in a short mechanical cry. Chell looked shocked for a moment, before she was moving again…and found the elevator doors were stuck. She tried with all her strength to pry them open, but it was no use, as Marissa closed in on her.

"I gotchu now sistah." She sniffed and pointed the gun at her for the last time. Thankfully, luck was not smiling on the mary sue, as a mysterious void opened beside Chell, and an arm came out, grabbing her by the arm and pulled her inside, as the shot missed and hit nothing but the wall. Marissa O mouthed as Chell vanished before her eyes and looked around the dead end. Nowhere she could've gone.

"Oh well tiem to go gt Whatley!" and with that, she took off for the roof and crashed a hole in it, flying towards the skies.

Inside the void, Gordon managed to pull in the jumpsuit wearing woman, just in time before she was shot. She stared at him curiously for a moment, raising a single questioning eyebrow. Freeman gestured toward the G-man, who was smiling at the new arrival.

"Good… But there are, still more." The G-man told him, straightening his tie slightly. "We will, neeeed...as much, manpower...as we can muster...Mister Freeman." he continued, as Gordon nodded solemnly. He could feel them shifting again...this time, not just to another part of their world, but to a different one entirely.


	3. The Conquest

When fiction cracked

The Conquest

The road swept by in a sea of slate grey, cars and vehicles just little road blocks, easily cleared by the blue blur, speeding down the road on that bright morning. The hedgehog had been enjoying that morning. No Eggman attacks, nothing to really do, just a day to run about and enjoy his life of speed and relaxation. He smirked with enjoyment as he leapt onto the roof of the one of the cars, using a handspring to send himself spinning through the air in an epic spectacle, before dropping back down and continuing his run. Now he was in the alleyways, making needlepoint turns on ever corner, zipping through the maze of suburban corridors. He leapt over a dustbin and found himself in the park, skidding to a stop. He leant back against a tree and sighed happily, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him and a gentle breeze brush past his body. He couldn't ask for a better day.

"Hello again Sonic." A strange voice interrupted his moment of bliss. Sonic sighed again, this time with irritation.

"Alright, who is it this time?" he grumbled as he looked for the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a being he'd not seen before, a yellow creature that looked nearly identical to him, except its shoes were blue, it had strange pointed ears and red circles on its cheeks. It was standing atop one of the nearby buildings, arms folded, a smug grin on its face. Sonic cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, not seen you before. You with Eggman?" Sonic murmured, still not perceiving the newcomer as a threat, arms crooked with his hands behind his head.

"As if!" The newcomer scoffed. "I'm here to take you down for myself, Sonic." Sonic grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright, if you really want me to beat you down in two seconds flat, be my guest." He crouched slightly, getting ready for whatever attack the strange figure was about to pull. But he just stood there, chuckling at him. "What's the joke?"

"Oh it's nothing much really. I just brought a few friends to help me kick your butt!" he taunted, as from behind him, Sonic could see another figure emerging. And then another, and another, until a whole group of them were on the rooftop. But it didn't end there. As he looked on the streets, more of them were emerging from the alleyway. Their appearances began to freak him out. A lot of them looked nearly identical to him, just with a different colored bodies, or some off putting detail about them. Even worse, some of them looked similar to his friends, again different colored fur and clothes. It was like he was being attacked by an army of clones.

"Just…what are those?" Sonic questioned, backing up a little bit.

"These, are original characters Sonic. Beings like me. We're better, faster, stronger, and FAR more original than you'll ever be!" The yellow figure boasted to him, as the other figures grinned and nodded in agreement. Sonic looked skeptical.

"I've heard that boast before. Let's see just how good you are." He was ready for their challenge. On cue, the original characters ran for him, so Sonic turned and ran down the street. No-one was faster than him, and he could take them one by one. Unfortunately, he quickly learned this wasn't the case. The tide of recolored clones was not only keeping up with him, but some were beating his speed like it was nothing, running far ahead of him.

"Take this!" shouted an echidna to his left, with oddly squinty eyes, as he attempted to strike the hedgehog. The blows came in swift and fast, taking up Sonic's attention as he dodged each strike, running right into an orange hedgehog just like himself, feeling the hard rubber of a basketball smack the back of his head and tripping him over. He rolled on the ground and got back to his feet, just in time to leap over a swarm of razor leaves that flew past his feet, from a green looking hedgehog.

"Heh! Still too slow!" he taunted, running backwards and wagging his finger at the following group. However, the sound of rushing water turned him round, as he spotted an entire tidal wave, seemingly crackling with electricity, and a blue female hedgehog rising atop it, no doubt controlling the aquatic onslaught. Sonic's eyes widened and he made a sharp turn to the left, into an alleyway. He ran for his life as the surging sparking tide roared behind him, until he noticed the end of the alley before him. Thinking fast, he hopped on top of a nearby trash can and leapt off it, bounding off the walls of the alleyway until he had reached the roof. Sadly, another recolored clone of him was waiting for him, this one was purple and floating in mid air. It grinned as he approached, and pointed a hand at him, as bolts of psychic energy flew at the blue blur. Quick on his feet as ever, Sonic leapt back, before springing back forward in an attempt to finally strike back at his attackers. Just before his attack hit home, a screen of light appeared before the purple hedgehog and stopped his strike. He uncurled and landed back on the roof, spotting another female hedgehog, this one was white and with unusual angel wings, no doubt she stopped his attack.

He took off running across the roof again as he noticed his attackers joining him on the rooftops, dashing along the tiled slopes and bouncing off the walls of the taller buildings, even as his attackers easily kept up. He leapt in time to avoid a lightning bolt fired at him by another yellow hedgehog, this one female and armed with an unusual bow and blue metal arm guards. As he landed atop a tall skyscraper, another female clone was awaiting him, diving at him and clocking him square in the jaw and knocking him back. Sonic growled slightly and rubbed his cheek, backing away from the orange hedgehog, even as he heard his attackers gaining. In a feat of speed, he dashed at the hedgehog, leaped right over her and off the building, aiming for another rooftop nearby, only to be struck in mid-air by another hedgehog, cloaked and wielding a long blade. The slash cut into his arm and sent him flying off course, landing instead on the beach, giving him a mouth full of sand. The poor hedgehog sputtered and spat as the sandy residue stuck to his tongue and he stood up, turning to find he was surrounded. The recolored clones had him surrounded, forming a half circle around him. To his back was the ocean, no escape there, not without a running start…

"Told ya, Sonic! We're all way better than you! And now we're gonna send you off for good!" taunted Sonichu, stepping forward as his hands crackled with electricity, ready to strike the final blow.

But luck favored the hedgehog this day. Before Sonichu could electrocute him, the mysterious void appeared behind him, from which a female hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside, closing up again before the electricity could strike.

"Gosh darn it all to heck!" Sonichu shouted as he stamped on the sand like an angry child throwing a tantrum.

The hand pulled Sonic into the void the G-man had created, as he joined Chell and Gordon, Chell smiling as she'd been the one who'd saved him…even though she was confused by his appearance.

"What the heck is this?!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked around, confusion abounding.

"The animal… very good." The G-man commented again with a slight grin. "We must move, on or, we will not have…enough time." The three could feel the void moving again, as Sonic's question hung unanswered, whilst his two new companions began to inform him.

Hyrule had never seen such a tranquil day. After the invasion of the beings from twilight, two years ago, the land was enjoying a time of peace. The land was in order once again, Hyrule's many races once again coexisted and flourished under the sun. Hyrule castle had been fully repaired, it's guard replenished, and Princess Zelda ruled the land with a gentle hand. Even Link, the ever adventurous hero of time was now working as Zelda's guard captain, currently out of the castle on a visit to his home village of Ordon. A time of such stillness and beauty could only harbour more evil and disaster, as was about to happen in the castle town.

As a fan made creature inserted into a universe with a known mythology, Jenna was naturally a rejected being in this world. Something that should not have ever existed, nor come into contact with such a beautiful place, to bend to her very will. As far as the world of Hyrule was concerned, Jenna was a reject. The Orchestrator had known this when he brought Jenna to his domain. So he had decided, to back up a character rejected from a world, she needed an army that had also been rejected. Being's that the world had forgotten, and would rather they stay that way. On this day, the army of rejects, forgotten and denied would take the world of Hyrule for their own.

They decided to attack that night. Once the full moon rose into the sky, a pale mirror to reflect the planned carnage below, two soldiers stood on hand, guarding the front gates. Both stood to attention, armed with their spears, ready to run through anyone who dared try to enter the castle this late. Anyone…except a certain woman, stepping out before them.

"P-princess Zelda?!" the guards exclaimed as the torchlight lit up her smiling face. She was dressed in her usual clothes, royal purple and holy white.

"What are you doing out here?!" the left soldier asked, surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I left to have a walk…" she seemed to almost pout in a manner both guards found rather cute.

"W-well, you should head inside princess. You can't be wandering at this hour, it's dangerous!" they insisted, as Zelda ascended the stone steps before the high oaken door. The guards unlocked the door with a key and began to push it open. But then she stopped, and turned to the two guards, both of them now looking at her.

"Men?" She asked.

"Yes, Princess?" they responded.

"Thank you for letting me in." she smiled, as two sharp blades pierced the two soldiers from behind, running them through before they could even cry in fear. The blades belonged to two knights, coated in armor, one was dark blue and the other was a silvery blue. Both unsheathed their swords from the guts of the soldiers and returned them to their rightful places. The false princess Zelda grinned wickedly, as smoke formed around her, revealing her true form as a green skinned being, skin taut around his bones, grey cloak covering his body and a gold circlet around his head. With a thin smile, he drew a wand and tapped the two corpses on the ground. With the sound of clattering bones, the corpses got back on their feet and drew their weapons, looking at the skeletal necromancer.

"Now go! Find the living and cut their vile throats!" he rasped, surprisingly powerfully, as the two guards entered the gates of the castle. The necromancer looked back to the bulky knights, both standing ready.

"Is it time for our attack, Goronu?" growled the larger of the two, smoke rising from his horned helmet.

"Not yet." Replied the necromancer "Just a moment…" As they listened, the scream of a soldier resounded, following by a sword plunging into the guts of another soldier, and the clattering of boots as the guards swarmed toward the gates.

"Now it is. Go Militron, Iron Knuckle!" The two knights burst through the doors and charged into the hoard of guards, swords drawn. Goronu's sickly smile only broadened. The distraction was set.

Behind the castle, the remained of Jenna's forces stood ready behind her. She had her Phoenix Circle's drawn and was ready to blow the hell out of this castle.

"Is it time yet, master?" said a decrepit cloaked wizard standing on her left, rubbing his wrinkled hands together in anticipation.

"Soon, Hectan. We must wait for the distraction first." Jenna replied, looking at the solid castle walls.

"Why do we even NEED a distraction?" A pig faced jester questioned, snorting impatiently.

"Simplistic fool." Growled a female wolf magician, clicking her claws slightly. "We take them by surprise, they die far easier."

"And this give's Goronu time to raise an army too." Continued a bandaged brute of a man.

"I still think it's pointless. I could take them all myself." Boasted the pig jester, folding his arms and snorting.

"Be silent Harlequinn! I must listen." Jenna snapped at the bickering lot behind her, as she listened carefully. That was when that beautiful sound rang out, the cry of battle, the crackling of flames from Militron and the clanging of metal. The distraction was set. "Now it is time." She said with a smile, and the rabble behind her was silent. The three wizards stepped forward, the wolf, the old man and the third, cloaked as well. All three raised their hands and together, shot a spark of magical energy, colliding with the wall, and blowing an enormous hole in it. With a cry of battle, the army charged into the castle, Jenna leading the way, her hands ablaze with satanic fire.

The flames erupting from the castle was what first alerted Link as he rode back towards the town, astride Epona. Tongues of flame were erupting from the stone walls, as the castle was clearly under attack. Link frowned with concern and booted his horse gently, riding faster toward the castle, across the wooden bridge and in through the hefty oak doors. The townsfolk were gathered in the square, watching their beloved castle burn, not one of them summoning the courage to charge in themselves. Link steadied Epona and dismounted, quickly drawing his trusty blade and shield, running up the steps to the castle, hearing the sound of clashing inside. Once inside, he found what remained of Hyrule's guard, battling with an undead army of their own soldiers, led on by the two gargantuan knights, followed by the deathly thin necromancer, tapping the fallen with his wand. With a cry of battle, Link drew his bow, pulling back the string and firing a bomb arrow into the army. The arrow struck a shambling undead, and the bomb attached exploded, taking out a good chunk of them with the explosion. This drew the attention of the knights and the necromancer, even as their blades sliced through the last of Hyrule's stalwart guard. The larger of the two jumped down the stairs, landing before the green garbed hero. With a hiss of smoke, fire erupted from his helmet towards Link. He responded quickly, rolling to the left of the knight and then leaping up in a spinning slash, striking the back of the knight.

"Ugrah!" The knight exclaimed and spun on the spot, almost beheading the hero, had he not rolled back in time. Before Link could attack again, he heard another thump behind him, as the second of the knights had dropped down. Link's eyes darted back and forth between the two armour clad villains. He waited for both to make their moves. It was the larger of the two who did, breathing fire at the green hero. But as Link dodged to the side, the second knight came down on him, bearing his blade, Link only just managed to block in time, pinned to the floor by his shield. As the second knight approached, Link got an idea, drawing his gale boomerang and throwing it behind the knights, as it turned around mid-air and blew into the two knights, sending them back enough for Link to get back up. Link took out his bombs and tossed them over at the fallen knights, only for them to be intercepted in mid-air by a strong blast of flame, exploding them. Link turned to the source of the flame, and found a woman, too beautiful to be real and grinning creepily at him.

"Link! My love! You're home at last!" She screamed happily and ran towards him, arms outstretched. Link raised an eyebrow and pointed his sword toward her as she approached. She stopped and looked shocked. "Link…what's wrong? It's me, Jenna, your wife!" she insisted. Link just kept his guard up, still unaware of who this person even was. She looked sad all of a sudden, and even sniffed a little bit. "Link!" she exclaimed. "I still love you!" and she ran at him again, trying to hug him. Luckily, the void appeared once again behind Link, and a hand dragged him into it, closing just as Jenna closed her arms around thin air.

"Nooooo!" she screeched in rage as the castle burned around her, not satisfied with her new control if her love was absent from it. The decrepit wizard approached her cautiously.

"Mistress Jenna, what is wrong?" Jenna turned to him, face like thunder as she shouted.

"I want him found! Send out our forces! Anyone we can get! I want my Link now!"


	4. The Overkill

When fiction cracked

The Overkill

Uther Pendragon gazed over the kingdom of Camelot from the castle balcony. It was such a beautiful kingdom, the pinnacle of current civilization and power. His city, depending upon his strength and great will to keep it safe and protect its inhabitants from the dangers beyond the border, be it physical or magical. He was proud of his kingdom, a truly shining example of prowess. Sadly, today was the day his kingdom would fall and he'd lose his own trust in his abilities. It had begun like any other day had. The sun was shining over Camelot's market as the sellers hawked their wares. Guards patrolling the town, ready to strike anyone who dared to enter its sanctity. Sadly, someone was very interested in invading the town. Someone who appeared in an enormous metal anomaly, floating in the skies.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" Cackled Spadang Skaran, the truly villainous baddie standing atop the bridge of his ship, as he randomly killed one of his loyal minions just to show how evil he was. "AT LAST! OOTHER FUCKMOTHERING PENDRAGON WILL BE MINE!" he roared with glee, decapitating some more of his soldiers.

"Sir, we are ready t-" one of his commanders began before Spadang shot him in the head. Spadang didn't pay attention to phrases like "don't shoot the messenger."

"Sir! The invas-" another began before he too was shot on the spot.

"HAHAHAHA!" Spadang continued to cackle, revelling in his insanity. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING EVIL BADASS!" he boasted to no-one in particular as his command bridge was now empty.

"Sir! The invasion force is ready!" another minion managed to say before Spadang karate kicked his head off his shoulders with another spout of capitalised laughter.

"GOOD! SEND IN THE INVASION FORCES! HAHAHA!" he bellowed into the comms system, as his gigantic and badass spaceship landed and its doors opened, his minions pouring out into the forests in truckloads. As they approached Camelot's walls, Spadang brought his ship back and yelled

"HAHAHAHA! FIIIIIRRE!" and his ship opened up to reveal a massive laser cannon that blasted the walls of Camelot to smithereens. The ground rumbled from the explosion as the townsfolk of Camelot ran to hide, and the soldiers prepared to defend their city from the faceless generic mooks.

Uther Pendragon was initially knocked down by the explosion, but now returned to standing as he gazed toward the gaping hole in the walls of Camelot. He was shocked and amazed, how could anything break through solid stone that simply? As he gazed as the swarming tide of minions sweeping into the town, armed with mysterious devices that seemed to shoot bolts of pure energy, he cursed quietly, believing magic to be the culprit of this catastrophic attack. He had to be ready. His loyal guardsmen were dropping like flies to this otherworldly invaders and he would face them himself to protect his kingdom. He turned and headed back indoors, calling to a manservant to help prepare him.

Before long, Uther was ready for battle, dressed in the finest armour Camelot had to offer, armed with a mighty shield and a sharp short sword. He made for the castle gates, his proud knights standing alongside him. He would rather die than let his kingdom fall to such monstrous beings.

The castle gates exploaded in a flurry of splinters and broken timber, as the laser cannon struck it down as if it were nothing. The minions began to flood in, only to find the king himself, and his valiant knights, ready to strike back. Leading his men, Uther began their attack, striking into one of the bland soldiers and watching him fall. The knights combatted the attacks with strength and prowess, doing well to hold their own against their mysterious devices and supposed magic. They were defending their castle with pride and honour.

"What are these beings?!" came the cry of Gawain as he struck into the heart of a grunt.

"Witchcraft, surely!" claimed Percival, pushing back a crowd of them with his shield.

"What ever they may be, we can best them!" Uther cheered above them, confident in their defense of the castle, as they continued to beat back the soldiers. But this was not to last, as from far away, a shadowy figure was flying towards them, his cackling growing louder as he drew closer and closer. It wasn't long before he was standing amidst the bodies of his grunts, grinning like a madman as he glared at the king.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! OOTHER, YOU FUCKMOTHERING BADASS, WE MEET AGAIN!" he roared, pointing at the confused king, who merely stared at him.

"Who...what...who are you?!" Uther cried, sword still ready. Now it was Spadang's turn to look confused.

"DO YOU NOT REMBER ME?!" he roared impatiently.

"I do not! But you are a threat to camelot, so I demand you take your leave!" the king threatened, his knights ready to attack, valiant and brave. The evil baddy merely cackled at their foolish bravery and redied himself. Two of Uther's knights stepped forth and struck at him with their blades, but sadly, Spadang with nifeproof and therefore immune to all bladed weaponry. He grabbed the two swords as they bounced off his arms and swung them into his attackers, beheading the two in a gorey display.

Uther was shocked, seeing two of his greatest men fall before him. It sent a feeling of terror to his very core... but this terror was the thing he needed. The thing to summon up something long since buried in him, from an old incident, years ago. He did know this boastful villain, he did know what he wanted...but it was not Uther who knew him.

Uther stood up and smiled wickedly at Spadang.

"You never fukkin' learn, do you?" he cackled as he suddenly whipped two machine guns out of nowhere and opened fire on Spadang, who cackled in glee.

"FINALLY, OOTHER! MY ETERNAL OPPONNT! WE CAN FITE AGAIN LIEK BADASSES!" he roared in happiness and war-loving ecstasy, as the king merely smiled.

"OOTHER FUCK MOTHERING PENDRAGUN IS BACK!" he cried and leapt at Spadang. The two clashed in midair, trading blow for blow, the mere force of their punches rending the ground beneath them and scattering the bones of any pour soul who dared approach the two badasses. The two backed off, their fists smoking hot from their epic struggle.

"HEH! I FUCKING MISSED YOU SUNUVA BEETCH!" the baddy laughed, cracking his neck muscles as Oother got back to his feet. "ITS BEEN TU LONG SINCE I HAD A BADASS TO FIGHT!" But before Oother could strike again, something changed inside of him...the real Uther was disgusted at what had happened, even horrified that he had taken on such a form at this time. His consciousness fought back against Oother, and the real noble king emerged, sinking to his knee's and breathing heavily. Spadang tilted his head, confused. Uther cluthced his chest, feeling the strain of this new self coursing within, fighting to be let free and annihalate the land to destroy Spadang. But he had to contain it. He couldn't let Camelot become a crater of death... unfortunately, it left him fully open for the villainous Spadang, who grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up high. "YOU FUCKING PANSY! I EXPECTED A FIGHT, NOT FOR YOU TO BE A PUSSY AND LIE DOWNN!" he roared, infuriated at the idea of having his greatest opponent lose so easily. But before Spadang could take out his anger properly, a portal appeared behind the two, snatching the good king from his grasp and taking him into the portal.

"FUCKERS!" he growled, trying to grab him back from the air around him. He had been robbed of his only worthy foe... but this place was still his. And if the king would not return to face him, he would destroy all that he held dear, for the sheer sake of his own enjoyment. When his eternal opponent did return, he'd have hell to pay.

In all of fan fiction, Harry Potter remains one of the most prominent sources of fan created material. The world of muggles, wizards and Hogwarts remained one of the most perfect worlds into which a character could be inserted, be they a transfer student from America, some random muggle with an unusual nature and a tragic past, or god knows what else, it remained popular for a long time. And now, all that popularity and all those pieces would come to a head, as the three leaders of that terrible army of fictitious hellspawns looked down upon the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts.

It was the time when the great battle of Hogwarts was soon to begin. Voldemort's forces were raining their magic upon the shield that covered the castle, inside of which the defenders took their positions, readied themselves, and made their various peaces before they faced their fates. Voldemort's army too was ready to invade, once the shield began to break apart, they would swarm the castle and dispatch all who stood in their way, including their most sworn enemy, who even now, ran about the castle, in search for the crown of Rowena Ravenclaw.

As Harry passed by one of the tower windows, a bright, invading light, drew him away from his task for a moment, as he peered out of the window. From behind Voldemort's army, something new had appeared. An unknown band of beings, attacking the death eaters and their followers from behind. It was incredible, Harry ruminated. This strange force was somehow taking down the entireity of Voldemort's army with little difficulty! Within moments, their armies were down, the strange band now turning their attention towards Hogwarts. For a few, precious moments, the students, teachers and defends of the castle, felt safe... that was, until their three leaders stepped forth, and pointed their wands at the fractured shield.

Three lines of perfect death, three beams of magic striking the shield, that was all it took. The shield shattered like a china mug hitting the ground, its fragments fading into nothingness as their defenses were down. The residents of Hogwarts watched in horror as this new force advanced on all sides, half along the main stone bridge, the others across the wooden bridge. The stone soldiers of Hogwarts barely stood a chance as the original character force blew them up, shouting out various spells and turning them into smouldering rubble. The witches and wizards inside were quickly overwhelmed by the attacking force, using spells they had never even heard of before to strike them down. All were dressed in the strangest attire, mostly muggle based clothing strangely enough. But these beings were clearly not muggles, no being with his much power could ever have been born amongst them.

Harry watched in pure shock and disbelief as his friends were struck down by the oncoming forces. Some of the very best witches and wizards he knew were dropping dead before this oncoming tide of... strangely, mostly teenage girls, all wand wielding and viciously spitting spells. He hoped for nonlethal spells as he made his way downward. He felt an intense urgency to escape the castle... it felt shameful, after they'd been so willing to take their final stand against the Death Eaters... but now that this new force had made their old adversaries seem pathetic, there was no way he could face them alone... his mind whirled for a moment, as images of the one eyed witch passageway filled his mind. That would be his best bet, he thought. He made his way there through the halls, trying to keep out of the view of the teenage attackers, as he found his way down to that statue. He remembered finding this place on the Marauders map...had it already been 6 years? As he approached it, he suddenly heard two calls from directly behind him, both of which spelled doom in their tone.

"Big bro!" chimed one.

"Vampir!" screeched the other. Behind him, two more of those attackers were runnnig toward him, one decked from head to toe in black attire, pale skinned and a dark haze around her eyes that Harry could only assume was mascara, running at him with a look of crazed lust in her eyes. The other was shorter, younger too, black hair and overly cute eyes, and running with her arms outstretched. His eyes widened as he tried to access the passageway faster to little avail. The two raving banshees drew closer and closer, both with their arms outstretched, getting ready to grab him and make him their own. Harry cursed the statue, begging it to move faster and help him escape. Finally, the passage opened, just as the two were within arms reach. Harry turned and pointed his wand at the ground before them.

"Expulso!" he shouted, sending out a shimmer of sparks from his wand and creating an explosion, stopping the both in their tracks as he ran down the passage. He heard a shriek of dismay and fear behind him as he continued to run, his pounding footsteps resounding in the tunnel, combined with the shrieks of his followers. He looked back as he ran, not noticing the familiar gateway to the mysterious realm of the G-man appear in front of him. He ran straight inside, and found himself ni the great dark space of that mysterious realm. Once Harry was gone, Hogwarts practically collapsed, filled with the forces of the evil three, becoming another plagued haven for the deadly creations.

Six worlds had come under fire from the Orchestrator's soldiers. Six worlds had fallen. Six worlds, now spreading the cracks in the membrane of the fictional universe, breaking and cracking. The end had begun.


End file.
